Creepy Sleepaway
Creepy Sleepaway is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Hector, and Casey. It is the third installment in the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy, which includes Daycamp Nightmare, Disaster on Wheels, and Creepy Sleepaway. Synopsis The team discovers who is responsible for various incidents throughout the entire three-week period of camp. Summary Hector has been captured by an unknown person, and has been tied up. They ask him where something is, but Hector is confused, as he does not know what they are talking about. After the person leaves, he writes a plea for help on the ground. After the four older members of the team arrive at Camp Wainwright, they receive their bunking arrangements. They want to find Hector due to a message that Gaby had sent them via Ghostwriter during the bike tour. Ghostwriter then sends them Hector’s message. They find Hector, and go to his cabin to talk. Hector tells them how he had gotten taken by someone that during the Capture the Flag game. They tell him that the item that the kidnapper is after is the heart-shaped piece of glass that Lenni had found on the way to the daycamp in Brooklyn. Unfortunately, Hector had traded it to another camper after making a key-chain out of it, but does not remember who the camper is. They see someone spying on them and give chase, but do not catch them. They talk to Mr. Velasquez about both Hector being captured and the piece of glass, but he does not take either seriously. They later meet up with Gaby and Casey at supper and fill them in about the heart glass piece. The team attempts to figure out which camper currently has the piece of glass, but is not successful. They know that the person that had been spying on them was tall, wore a baseball cap, and is on the Green Team in the camp. Before the Surfmat Polo activity, Tina realizes that she had left her backpack, which has the casebook in it, back in her cabin. She goes to get it, but sees Mr. Velasquez seeming to be looking for something in the cabin next to hers. However, he states that he was searching for a mouse. During a break in the activity, the team makes a suspects list, which includes Mr. Velasquez; Joe Burns and Kanisha Williams, who are two senior counselors; and Bart Morrison, who also works at the camp. Later, Casey accidently tips her group’s canoe, and Kanisha saves Gaby, who cannot swim very well. After supper, Bart shows some of the campers, including the team, the mansion on the campsite. Casey notices a heart-shaped frame in the library, which Alex accidently knocks over and breaks the frame. The photograph as well as a carbon copy of a letter comes out. Bart comes in the room, and is quite angry that they had messed with the photograph and letter. The next day, they study the copy of the letter that Tina had made, which has missing letters in it. They are able to fill in letters, but some of the carbon copy had faded, so they do not have all of it. They figure that the real copy is somewhere. Later, Mr. Velasquez is taken off the suspects lists since he was not wearing a green shirt the day that Hector was abducted. Ghostwriter brings the full letter, which they learn is from the previous owner of the area, Cooper Morgan Wainwright. They go to the library in the mansion to learn more about Mr. Wainwright. There, they discover that he had written the letter to his fiancé, Elizabeth Cohan. who was killed in a train crash a few days before their wedding. They also find out that the heart-shaped piece of glass is the key to a treasure. A bat then comes in the room. Joe and Fiona (another senior counselor) come, and say that there is nothing to be worried about. They leave the mansion to their cabins. Ghostwriter tells Tina and Gaby to be careful. The next day, Mr. Velasquez explains that the next activity is a treasure hunt. However the team see something strange on the list of items to find- number eight is to find something heart-shaped. A camper named Andy Schaer complains that he had gotten a heart-shaped keychain from another camper, but had lost it during a nature hike by an old well in the ravine. The team now knows where the heart glass piece is, but realize that all of their suspects do, also. Once at the ravine, the team decides to split up. Alex realizes that a clue from Ghostwriter was from Bart Morrison’s shoes. Gaby finds the keychain, but hears Alex yelling at her to run. Hector distracts Bart long enough for Gaby and Alex to escape from him. They see Fiona and tell her about Bart and the glass-piece. However, she grabs Gaby and tells her to give her the glass piece. Mr. Velasquez comes, and tells Bart and Fiona that the police are coming. Fiona tells that Elizabeth Cohan is her great-aunt, and knew that Mr. Wainwright had been a millionaire. She confesses that she had been the one to vandalize the house that that had the heart-shaped piece of glass in it in Brooklyn, but had dropped the piece when someone had called the police. She had been responsible for the unsolved occurrences at both the daycamp and the bike tour, and both she and Bart had helped in the instances at the camp. Tina finds the “field of roses” mentioned in the letter, which includes another heart-shaped glass piece. After Gaby accidently breaks the one that she is holding and notices that the one of the window is not broken, she figures out where the treasure is- the similar piece on the window is actually a diamond. On the last day of camp, Mr. Velasquez later tells them that the money will go toward improving Camp Wainwright, including a heated pool. The team plans to go to the camp next year. Gallery Creepy Sleepaway- Hector Writes Message.png| Hector writing for help Creepy Sleepaway- Sign.png|A sign seen during the search for Hector Creepy Sleepaway- Talking to Mr. Velasquez.png| Talking to Mr. Velasquez Creepy Sleepaway- Mr. Velasquez in Cabin.png|Tina sees Mr. Velasquez in a cabin Creepy Sleepaway- Casey, Heart-Shaped Frame.png|Casey finds a heart-shaped frame in the library Creepy Sleepaway- Broken Frame.png| Alex has broken the frame Creepy Sleepaway- Gaby in Lake.png| Gaby trying to swim in the lake Creepy Sleepaway- Bat.png| A bat in the library Creepy Sleepaway- Ravine.png| In the ravine Creepy Sleepaway- Diamond.png|Tina points to the window with the diamond Category:Books